Colonization: Another Pin in the Bulletin
Finn168719 * Penwardian Colony ships starts flying into an unknown system in Finn's Galaxy * Penwardian Colony ships prepares to fly into the Pangea-Ultima like planet to find area to colonize * Hiddenlich * Jason: Gosh, I can't believe that we can start a new life! * Keira: Me either! I am glad we can finally live together in peace! * Finn168719 * James: Yea. * James: I wonder when do we win the colonization race against the Imperialists? * Hiddenlich * Zozo: The Imperium has no match against the republic! We are too strong and numerous! *Coughs* * Brian: Nationalist... * Finn168719 * James: The Imperium doesn't have a scientific team, they steal scientific technology and take children from their residents to raise them into military. * Hiddenlich * Zozo: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH FREELOADER! * Brian: At least James is civilized... * Finn168719 * James: Even though their troopers would outnumber us, we will obliterate them with Technology. * Hiddenlich *The Colony Ship lands on the planet * Explorers are sent to investigate the environment while the people start readying their belongings and supplies * Finn168719 * Zack: They were Penwardians like us, but they were war hungry and they were imperialist counterparts of the Republic. * Hiddenlich * Zozo: Heff. I cough at that. They were renegades, only wanting power and influence. Prime jealousy for the Penwardian government's massive control over the stars. * Finn168719 * James: And they were Penwardian Supremacists. * James: And they also came from the other dimension. * Hiddenlich *A few hours later, the colonists head outdoors, to start establishing the colony * The environment is much like Earth's, but it is more clean and natural * Finn168719 * James sees the Oddsock/Penwardian Dog hybrid, but they look like Jake the dog. * Hiddenlich * Brian: What is that thing? It looks... weird... * Finn168719 * James: It's like a Penwardian Dog that looks like an Oddsock. * James: We should name it Jakesock, since Jake is the pet of the first leader of the Republic. * James: Which the First leader retired. * James observes the Jakesocks hunting down a Yoshi Cupcrake pack member * Hiddenlich * Zozo: What is that lizard thing doing here? * Finn168719 * James: What's that lizard? * A Jakesock slices the Yoshi Cupcrake pack member multiple times with their claws, killing it * Hiddenlich * Brian: The Yoshi Cupcrakes inhabit much of the UFK's territory * Finn168719 * The Jakesock eats the Yoshi Cupcrake's corpse * The Jakesock pack members walk to the Colonists and starts panting * Hiddenlich * Zozo: At least I love my country and believe in it's success. * Brian: It won't always succeed, and just like the other historical nations, it will one day fall, or be absorbed into other nations. * Finn168719 * some of the Colonists start domesticating the Jakesocks * James: They behave much like dogs. * Hiddenlich * Scientist: How interesting. * Finn168719 * 3 hours later, the Colonists built the city * Hiddenlich * Scientist: The Penwardian Dog only inhabited the home cluster. I must take a DNA and compare the DNA of the Penwardian Dog, and the Jakesock * Finn168719 * James: People might make weird theories that the Jakesock is a hybrid of the Oddsock, and the Penwardian Dog. * Hiddenlich * James sees a scientist collecting blood samples from a Jakesock * Scientist: How remarkable! This blood is pink, with small white beads! * Finn168719 * James: Wow. * James: That's unique! * Hiddenlich * The Scientist puts a bandage on the blood drawn area, and took the samples to the Institute of Colonial Science * Finn168719 * The Scientists starts comparing the blood samples * Hiddenlich * Scientist 2: Great Scott! * Scientist 2: This looks like the work of hybridization and genetic engineering! * Finn168719 * Scientist 3: Yep. * Scientist 3: Let's show the results to the public! * Hiddenlich *The results are shown, and the conspiracy theories begin to grow about the origin of the Jakesocks * Finn168719 * James: I wonder what's happening to the Flashpoint Paradox dimension Earth when the Fakeinns were trying to liberate England from the Amazons. * Hiddenlich * Brian: I wonder if this planet has been colonized before. By another race, or even the UFK. * Finn168719 * James: I wonder either. * Hiddenlich * Zozo: YOU ARE A RENEGADE TO THINK THAT! WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SENT HERE IF IT WERE COLONIZED BEFORE! * Finn168719 * James: Why are you yelling alot!?! * Hiddenlich * Brian: We know you are a nationalist, so please stop spreading facts about yourself to the public on your beliefs. * Finn168719 * James: The Fakeinns, also known as the Fake Finns had liberated London from the Amazons. * James: Which the Amazons are usually extremists. * James: And they also wear wristbands that deflects bullets. * James: Which the Flashpoint Paradox Earth were inhabitated by Comicans (Penwardian nickname for Comic book humans) * Hiddenlich * A bird smacks into James' house * It breaks it's beak * Finn168719 * James grabs the bird and takes it to the Vet * James walks back to his house * Hiddenlich *James' window is broken from the bird * Finn168719 * James: Well, time to fix it * James starts fixing the window * Hiddenlich * A rock is then thrown through the window James is trying to fix * Finn168719 * James: I'm wondering who throw that rock * James starts searching for someone who throw that rock * Hiddenlich *Lightning strikes the roof of his house, causing it to collapse * Finn168719 * James: Looks like i'm having bad luck. * Meanwhile outside the walls of the Colony *Soldier 1: I'm wondering when will we see intruders? *8:40Hiddenlich *Ant-like aliens approach walls of the colony, wondering who built it *8:40Finn168719Soldier 1: Who are you? *8:41HiddenlichThe Ant Person uses it's mandibles to communicate, but it cannot be understood *8:42Finn168719Soldier 1: Let's use the translation device *Soldiers starts using the translation device to know what the Ant Person is saying *8:43HiddenlichIt does not pick up anything, due to the strange sounds *8:43Finn168719Soldier 1: That's weird not able to translate. *8:44HiddenlichThe Ant Person opens it's mandibles out wide, and then points at a large tunnel. The Ant-like aliens then head into the cave, and the soldiers follow them *8:17Finn168719Soldier 1: Hmmm.... *8:18Finn168719Soldier 1 starts looking around the cave *8:20HiddenlichThe cave has yellow carvings all over the walls *Soldier 2: Communication perhaps? *8:20Finn168719Soldier 1: I think so. *8:20HiddenlichThe Ant-like aliens stop *8:21Finn168719Soldier 1: Huh? *8:21Hiddenlich *An huge dragonfly rises out of a hole, with a saddle on it's back *8:22Finn168719Soldier 1: WHAT THE H- *8:22HiddenlichThe Ant-like aliens get on the dragonfly, and motion the Soldiers to it *Soldier 2: I think they want us to get on the bug *8:24Finn168719Soldier 1: Weird. *8:25HiddenlichSoldier 2 gets on the bug *8:25Finn168719Soldier 1 gets on the bug *8:26Hiddenlich *The dragonfly lowers down into a stone structure, covered with vegetation *There are more Ant-like aliens *8:27Finn168719Soldier 1: We should probably inform the scientists about it. *8:27HiddenlichSoldier 2: How would we do that? We are- *A huge 7 eyed crab with 52 legs and one claw approaches the dragonfly as it lands *8:29Finn168719Soldier 1: A crab! *8:32HiddenlichOkin: I am Okin. Okin leader of what you would call ant people *8:33Finn168719Soldier 1: I'm just a colonist. *8:33HiddenlichOkin: Okin know you are a soldier, and a defender. *Okin: Okin know your kind were here before. *Okin: Okin understand you are not like the first... *8:35Finn168719Soldier 1: I heard of some theories that an ancient civilization colonized this planet before. *8:36HiddenlichOkin: Your theories are wrong. *Okin: Your kind came here before, in an effort to conquer all civilizations. *8:37Finn168719Soldier 1: Conquer all civilizations? *8:37HiddenlichOkin: And kill defecting races like Okin's. *Okin: Okin's people were pushed to the brink, and even after 5 centuries, we are still recovering. *8:40Finn168719Soldier 1: *thinking* The Imperialists... *8:41HiddenlichOkin: Wrong. *Okin: There was an ancient Fascist power amongst your people, long before you were born. *8:42Finn168719Soldier 1: You can mind read? *8:42HiddenlichOkin: They virtually owned half of your parliament, and were able to make decisions that could push the other parliamentary members into the sand. *Okin: Only 12 years and 3 months later, they were put out of power, after a bloody civil war plagued your kind. *Soldier 2: ... *8:45Finn168719Soldier 1: ... *8:46HiddenlichOkin: Fear sweeps your mind, as you understand that Okin can read and listen to your every thought, word, and memory. *SwiftVisionX has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *8:46HiddenlichOkin: I have not brought you here to feel threatened. *Okin: I only bring you here to understand that Okin has seen things your kind would never want to speak of again. *Okin: Okin wants to be at peace with your kind. *Okin: *Makes mandible movements* *8:48Finn168719Soldier 1: Hmm... that explains history. *8:48HiddenlichAn Ant-person motions the two soldiers to the dragon fly *8:50Finn168719Soldier 1 gets on the dragon fly *8:51HiddenlichSoldier 2 gets on it, and the dragon fly rises to the top of the hole *8:53Finn168719Soldier 1: *thinking* Let's hope PETA didn't took over the multiverse. *8:56HiddenlichThe soldiers head to the Institute of Colonial Science, and report about their encounter with the Ant people *8:57Finn168719Scientist 1: Interesting. *9:01HiddenlichDr. Grosnov: Ant people? Why would Ant people let a foreign race into their city? *9:02Finn168719Soldier 1: I'm not sur- *9:03HiddenlichSoldier 2: They mentioned the Amuscad War. *Soldier 2: Well, the monarch mentioned the Amuscad War *9:04Finn168719Soldier 1: I wonder what year did it happened. *9:04HiddenlichSoldier 2: He said that his race was nearly wiped out by the Penwardian Fascists of the past *9:05Finn168719Soldier 1 checks the history book, trying to find out what year did the Amuscad War happened *9:09HiddenlichSoldier 5: It had to be at least 5 centuries ago * *Soldier 2 *9:09Finn168719Soldier 1: 5 centuries ago... *Meanwhile outside the planet, The Imperialists planned to cheat on the space race by invading the colony *Imperial Trooper 1: Why are we going to invad- *9:13HiddenlichImperial Warlord: WE ARE GOING TO INVADE THAT COLONY, AND STEAL ALL OF THEIR TOILET PAPER TO SAVE IMPERIALISM, AND END THE SPACE RACE! *9:13Finn168719Imperial Trooper 1: What a moro- *Imperial Trooper 2: Obey the superiors or be executed for treason. *9:15HiddenlichImperial Warlord: THAT IS WHAT THEY TOLD ME TO TELL YOU! *Imperial Warlord: If they can't wipe their buttocks, they can't go anywhere without stinking up the place *Imperial Warlord: They would be unclean. Would you rather be with a group who is clean, or unclean? *9:16Finn168719Imperial Trooper 1: You know, other nations would send toilet papers in response to this. *Imperial Trooper 1: We should probably take over this planet instead. *9:18HiddenlichImperial Warlord: Why don't we just bomb the colony and destroy all of their toilet paper instead? *9:20Finn168719Imperial Trooper 1: THIS IS RIDICULOUS! *Imperial Trooper 1: I'M OUT OF HERE! *Imperial Trooper 1 steals the escape pod and gets out of the ship *9:21HiddenlichImperial Warlord: Lock all missile systems on the colony. *9:22Finn168719A Penwardian fleet appeared *Imperial Soldier 2: Sh*t, the Republicans found out about this plan! *9:25HiddenlichImperial Warlord: FIRE ALL WEAPONS AT THE FLEET! *Imperial Soldier 3: Wait, does that mean we are liberal? *9:26Finn168719Imperial Soldier 2: ... *Three Penwardian dropships entered the docking bay *Republic Soldiers started shooting at the Imperial Troopers *9:28HiddenlichThe Imperial Troopers shoot back *9:28Finn168719Some Republic Soldiers were killed in a process *Republic Soldier 1 throws the grenade at the Imperial Troopers *the grenade explodes killing the Imperial Troopers that close to the grenade *Dudeguy WC:Imperial Soldier 7: But wait, if we are liberal, then we must have GUN CONTROL *5:43Finn168719The Republic Troops are referred to UKP (United Kingdom of Penwardia) *5:43Dudeguy WC *the soldier arms his gun with a small bomb and throws it at the republicans* *5:43Finn168719While the Imperials are referred to the traitors of Penwardia *Or even their alter ego *5:44HiddenlichSergeant Yoland Rump: LIBBIES ALL OVER THE PLACE! *Sergeant Yoland Rump: WE CAN'T LET THEM OVERRUN OUR BORDER WITH BULL CRAP LIKE THIS! KILL THEM ALL! *5:45Finn168719Penwardian soldier 1: Border? *5:45Dudeguy WCImperial Soldier 7: BUT WE MUST ALLOW ALL ILLEGAL IMMIGRANTS HERE *Imperial Soldier 7: NOW FLOOD THEM WITH IMMIGRANTS *5:45Finn168719Penwardian Soldier 1: We only open the border for more population! *5:45Dudeguy WCImperial Trooper 4: ...Uh, we don't have immigrants.... *5:46HiddenlichYoland Rump: I have no problem with legal immigrants, BUT YOU ARE THE ILLEGAL ONES THAT NEED TO DIE! *5:46Finn168719Penwardian Soldier 1: .... *5:46Dudeguy WCImperial Soldier 7: ...Oh *Imperial Soldier 7: Well I'm f**ked *5:46Finn168719Penwardian Soldier 1: Illegal Immigrants..... *5:46HiddenlichYoland Rump shoots his gun, but has no control over where the lasers go *Yoland Rump: YOWZA! * *It kills 2 Republic troopers *5:46Finn168719Penwardian Soldier 1: Your only going to be xenophobic you K*rwa! *5:46Dudeguy WCImperial Soldier 7: MORE BOMBS *5:46HiddenlichAn Imperial is video taping Rump killing his friends *5:47Finn168719Penwardian Soldier 1 shoots Rump in the head *5:47Dudeguy WC *the soldier throws another bomb at a penwardian soldier *or a hand grenade I guess* *5:47Finn168719Penwardian Soldier 1 shoots at the Imperial Soldier before dying from explosions *5:48Dudeguy WC *the imperial soldier is badly wounded but continues talking crazy* *Imperial Soldier 7: SEE THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN IF WE HAD GUN CONTROL *5:48HiddenlichPenwardian Soldier 2: CLEANSE THIS LIBERAL INFECTION BEFORE IT BECOMES A RED GIANT! (Wow a mouthful for political propaganda) *5:48Dudeguy WCImperial Soldier 7: *voice getting softer* NOW SEND In the hard working...immigrants *Imperial Soldier 7: ...We need, hard, hard workin... *5:49HiddenlichImmigrants come, but they only shoot at the Imperials *5:49Finn168719A Finnittanian Soldier appeared *5:49Dudeguy WC *the soldier dies* *5:49HiddenlichImmigrant Penwardian: FOR THE REPUBLIC! *5:49Dudeguy WCCrazy Immigrant: FOR THE FISH GOD *5:49Finn168719Finnittanian Soldier 1: Finnglish soldier here reporting for assistance! *Finnittanian Soldier 1: LORD FINN SAVE THE QUEEN! *Finnittanian Soldier 1 started shooting at the Imperials *5:50Dudeguy WCImperial Trooper 8: Good thing I came with a backup plan * *Imperial Trooper 8 calls a number* *5:51HiddenlichPenwardian Soldier 2 takes out a missile launcher, and aims it for the hangar entry way *Penwardian Soldier 2: Let's break in! *5:51Dudeguy WCPenwardian "Soldier" : No *Penwardian "Soldier" : I got a better idea *(He's not actually a soldier so the other soldiers should be getting suspicious of his behavior) *5:53Finn168719Finnittanian Soldier 1: Send in the Super Soldiers! *5:54HiddenlichPenwardian Soldier 2: FOR THE GEORGE TROOPERS! *A missile is fired at the door, but it ricochets and hits one of the shuttles *5:55Dudeguy WCPenwardian "Soldier" : You idiot. Let me see that launcher *5:55HiddenlichPenwardian Soldier 2: You only infantry. You do not have the requisition keys for a missile launcher, dimbo! *5:56Dudeguy WCPenwardian "Soldier" : Fine then, just take another shot *5:56HiddenlichImperial Warlord: *In the bridge* What are they doing down there? *5:56Dudeguy WC *the "Soldier" moves behind the other one* *5:56HiddenlichThe Penwardian Soldier fires another missile, and destroys part of the door *5:57Dudeguy WC *the "Soldier" snaps the soldier's neck as the explosion occurs* *Penwardian "Soldier" : OH GOD *5:58Hiddenlich *The door opens, and a Heavy Red Starred Infantry Soldier comes out *5:58Dudeguy WCPenwardian "Soldier" : SOMEONE GET THE MEDIC THIS GUY'S DOWN *5:58HiddenlichHeavy Red Starred Infantry Soldier: My class is very long and conservatively biased, and since I am a liberal, YOU WILL ALL DIE! *The Heavy Red Starred Infantry Soldier fires his plasma mini-gun at the Penwardian/Finnitanian soldiers *5:59Dudeguy WC *The Penwardian "Soldier" takes the launcher and pretends he's gonna shoot the infantry* *6:00HiddenlichThe Heavy Red Starred Infantry Soldier shoots the Penwardian "Soldier" thinking of him as just a normal enemy *Penwardian Soldier 5: NOOOOOOOOO!!! *6:00Dudeguy WC *the "soldier" blocks with the launcher* * *assuming it's thick enough to block bullets* *6:01Finn168719Finn Clones MK I, and MK II appeared and started attacking the Heavy Red Starred Infantry Soldier *Because the Clones are Finnittanian SuperSoldiers *6:01Dudeguy WCPenwardian "Soldier" : I better be paid double for this.... *6:01HiddenlichHRSIS: HA HA HA!!! *Fires small missiles from his back mini-launchers* *6:01Dudeguy WC *he turns around and aims at the other penwardians* *6:02HiddenlichPenwardian Commander: OPEN FIRE! *6:02Dudeguy WCPenwardian "Soldier" : Ok *6:02Finn168719Finn Clone 60 MK II: Interesting... *6:02Dudeguy WC *he shoots at the other penwardians* *6:04HiddenlichThe HRSIS helps the Rogue "Soldier" fight off the Penwardians *Penwardian Staff Sergeant: WE NEED TO GET OUR *RS*S OUT OF HERE! *6:04Dudeguy WCPenwardian "Soldier" : Oh good, it's about time that other Imperial told you who I was *6:05Finn168719Finn Clone 60 MK II: Let's kill the Soldier! *Finn Clone 60 MK II shoots the "Soldier" with the Minigun *6:06Dudeguy WC *the "Soldier" drops his launcher and gets his pistol with his left arm* *Penwardian "Soldier" : Errrgh! *6:07Finn168719Finn Clone 70 started shooting the "Soldier" with a Bullseye *6:07Dudeguy WC *the "Soldier" is more alert and dodges* *6:07Hiddenlich *Meanwhile, on the planet *The Imperium are now invading the colony *They attack any military personnel on sight, and release many rabid Jakedogs *6:09Dudeguy WCImperial: WE NEED TO BAN DYING SO NO ONE DIES!!! IT'S THE FINAL EVOLUTION OF VIOLENCE CONTROL *6:09Finn168719Finnittanian dropships were sent to defend the Penwardian Colony from the Imperium *6:11HiddenlichImperial Solder: But what about dying of disease, old age, accidents * *? *6:11Dudeguy WCImperial: THEN WE BAN THOSE TOO *6:11Finn168719Finn Clone MK IIs: Heck, idiots... *6:11Dudeguy WCImperial: PEOPLE CAN CONTAIN VIRUSES AND DISEASES *Imperial: AND USE THEM ON YOU *6:12HiddenlichImperial Soldier: You smoke Mary Jane too much my friend *6:12Finn168719Finn Clones MK II started shooting the Imperials with Miniguns *6:13Dudeguy WCImperial: I'M GONNA USE THIS THING ON THE REPUBLIC *6:13Dudeguy WC *the Imperial has a "bleach gun"* *6:13HiddenlichKeira: JASON! JASON WHERE ARE YOU? *6:13Finn168719The Imperium *Which the British were referred to the Finnittanians *6:14HiddenlichThe UFP vs the Imperium (Basically a rebel group) *6:14Dudeguy WCImperial: DROWN IN THE BLEACH * *he shoots at some random hobo* *6:14HiddenlichA Jakedog attacks the Imperial *6:14Finn168719Finnittanians and Penwardians started shooting the Imperials *6:14Dudeguy WCImperial: OH GOD *6:14HiddenlichThe hobo licks his lips *6:14Dudeguy WC *the Imperial tries to get the Jakedog off* *6:14HiddenlichHobo: Tastes like cow piss. *6:15Finn168719Finnittanian Soldier 1 shoots the Imperial at the head with an assault rifle *6:15Dudeguy WC *the Imperial dies* * *he also has a disgusting bite wound* *6:15HiddenlichBrian runs to the Finnitanian Soldier *Brian: Fellow soldier, there are injured civilians over here! We need you to send a medic! *6:16PickleodeonA whirring noise is heard *A UFO from Independence day shows up *6:16HiddenlichHobo: ... *6:16Finn168719Finnittanian Soldier 1: Sure thing *6:16HiddenlichHobo: Novus ordo seclorum... *6:17Finn168719Finnittanian Soldier 1 sends the medic to heal the injured civilians *6:17HiddenlichJason: Argh... my d*mn shoulders burn... *6:17PickleodeonA track beam sucks up a soldier and kills him *6:17HiddenlichJason looks down at his arms *Jason: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARMS! *Jason sees the soldier die in the UFO *6:17Dudeguy WC *the UFO gets clipped by a drop pod* *6:17HiddenlichJason: ... *Jason faints *6:18Finn168719Finnittanian Cruiser ships started attacking the UFO *6:18HiddenlichBrian grabs an assault rifle that fell from the Finnitanian Soldier *6:18Dudeguy WCImperial: ALIEN ATTACK *6:18Finn168719Penwardian Cruiser ships appeared and started attacking the Imperium Ships *6:18HiddenlichBrian reloads the gun *6:18PickleodeonAnother shows up *6:18Dudeguy WC *the Imperial throws cheese* *6:19HiddenlichBrian: The aliens aren't with the Imperium. *6:19Dudeguy WCImperial: Yeah! *6:19PickleodeonThe cheese turn toxic and ly back at the Imperial * *fly *6:19Dudeguy WCImperial: OH GOD *6:19HiddenlichBrian shoots at the Imperial *6:19Dudeguy WC *the Imperial gets knocked out* *6:19Pickleodeon8 more UFOs show up *6:20Dudeguy WC *more drop pods start falling* *6:20Finn168719Finn Clones MK II started attacking the Imperials *6:20Dudeguy WCPenwardian Soldier 9: Ok, what is with the sudden alien stuff? *6:20HiddenlichBrian: We need to get our ***es out of here... *6:20Dudeguy WCPenwardian Soldier 9: Not even the Imperials are the cause of it though *6:21HiddenlichBrian: Who gives a crap? They are here to kill us. *6:21Finn168719Finnittanian Ships and Penwardian Ships started shooting missiles at the UFOs *Pickleodeon A very faint "Die" is heard *6:22Dudeguy WCPenwardian Soldier 9: .... *6:22Dudeguy WCPenwardian Soldier 9: Stand firm everyone! *Dudeguy WCPenwardian Soldier 9: ...It is upon us, men.... *6:27Finn168719Finnittanian Soldier 1: Upon us? *Finnittanian Soldier 1: We need manpower! *6:28HiddenlichBrian: What do you mean? *Brian: Who is "it"? *6:28Dudeguy WCPenwardian Soldier 9: ...Look at the aliens, and look at the drop pods.... *6:28Finn168719Finnittanian Soldier 1: How about we invade it? *Finnittanian Soldier 1: Well, we are aliens too! *6:29Dudeguy WC *the drop pods are flood* * *or flood-material* *6:29HiddenlichBrian: ... *Brian looks up at the large UFOs *Brian: Why have they stopped? *Brian: What are they doing? *6:30Dudeguy WCPenwardian Soldier 9: These flood aren't with the aliens *Penwardian Soldier 9: I don't think anyway.... *6:30HiddenlichBrian: What the h*ll is flood? *6:31Finn168719Finnittanian Soldier 1: We might had to annihilate the Flood. *6:31Dudeguy WCPenwardian Soldier 9: The most deadly creatures to ever exist Brian *Penwardian Soldier 9: Or at least I've been told *6:31HiddenlichBrian: Deadliest? *Keira cries *Jason's completely dead *6:32Dudeguy WCPenwardian Soldier 9: I didn't think they were real honestly until now.... *Penwardian Soldier 9: But the pictures I was shown match the look of these pods exactly *6:33HiddenlichHobo: Was that just me, or did anyone else hear that "Die" from earlier? *6:33Finn168719A Finn Clone MK II gets infected by the flood, which the flood breaks into his power armor *6:33Dudeguy WCPenwardian Soldier 9: I have a better question *Penwardian Soldier 9: ...Where did all the enemies go? *6:34HiddenlichKeira: AHHHHH!!! *Keira runs *Keira: ALIENS! * *The sword armed human infection forms appear *Some have guns in place of arms *6:35Dudeguy WC *an Imperial Soldier comes out of hiding and tries to attack the Penwardian* *6:35Finn168719Finn Clones MK II shoots at the Imperial Soldier *6:35HiddenlichBrian shoots at the mysterious aliens *6:35Dudeguy WCImperial Soldier: ...Curse you hindsight *6:35HiddenlichBrian: Why won't these things die! *6:35Dudeguy WC *the soldier dies* *6:35Hiddenlich *? *The Hobo is still looking at the UFO, waiting for something to happen *6:35Dudeguy WCPenwardian Soldier 9: They can't die! *6:36Finn168719The Finn Clones MK II shoots a small missile from the back of their miniguns at the alien UFOs *6:36Dudeguy WCPenwardian Soldier 9: Their skin will find more flesh and turn it into a body *6:36PickleodeonSuddenly, the UFOs start mass tractor beaming soldiers *6:36HiddenlichPenwardian Soldier: AHHHHHHH!!! *6:36Pickleodeon5 of them are sucked up every second *6:37HiddenlichBrian: GET UNDERNEATH SOMETHING STABLE! *6:37Dudeguy WCPenwardian Soldier 9: GET TO COVER, JESUS *6:37HiddenlichSome Flood are sucked up *6:37Finn168719The Finn Clones MK II, and MK I started taking cover *6:37PickleodeonSOMETHING STABLE is sucked up *6:37Finn168719Finnittanian Soldiers started taking cover. *6:38Dudeguy WCRandom Carpenter: GUYS! IN HERE! *Random Carpenter: THEY WON'T GET YOU UNDERNEATH * *Brian is sucked up, and drops his assault rifle *6:39Finn168719Finn Clone 60 MK I shoots at the flood with a shotgun *6:39Dudeguy WC *the Carpenter fires a modified nail-gun at some flood* *6:40Finn168719A nuclear missile was shot at the UFO *6:40HiddenlichCitizens with illegally owned AK-103's with plasma ammunition shoot at the UFOs *They don't know that it will be ineffective to shoot at the UFOs with weaponry like that *The nuke is a dud *6:41Dudeguy WCCarpenter: *sigh* I see everyone just wants to shoot and destroy everything *Carpenter: Who am I to argue : DDD *6:43PickleodeonEveryone except the ones taking cover are sucked up *6:43Hiddenlich *Back in outer space *There is a three-way space battle occuring *6:43PickleodeonAll 10 UFOs drop tactical nukes *And fly elsewhere *6:44Dudeguy WCPenwardian "Soldier" : Ugh these people don't give it up! *6:44Finn16871930 UKF Cruisers appeared and shoots at the UFOs *6:44Dudeguy WC *he shoots a detonator grenade at a soldier* *6:45HiddenlichThe UFOs take no damage *6:45Finn168719The Finn Clone MK II shoots a homing tag at the "Soldier" and began shooting *6:45HiddenlichImperial Warlord: Could someone tell me why they are invulnerable to our attacks? *Imperial Warlord: I am not a weapons scientist here! *6:46Dudeguy WC *the "Soldier" takes the tag and throws it at the gun* *6:47Finn168719a tag gets stuck at the "Soldier"'s hand *6:47Hiddenlich5 HRSIS' are in the hangar *6:47Dudeguy WC"Soldier" : Stupid homing tags *He throws his glove off *6:48HiddenlichImperial Warlord: *Over the intercom* This is the true leader speaking! All personnel evacuate this ship! Repeat, evacuate this ship! *6:48Finn168719Another Finn Clone MK II shoots a missile at the "Soldier" from the minigun *6:49HiddenlichHRSIS' head to another hangar bay *6:49Dudeguy WC *the "Soldier" shoots the missile with a plasma bolt* *6:49Finn168719a missile explodes, harming the "Soldier" in a process *6:49Dudeguy WC *The "Soldier" gets knocked back a ways *6:49Hiddenlich *Back on the planet, far underneath the ground *6:49Dudeguy WC"Soldier" : Looks like it's time to bail *6:50Finn168719Three Finn Clones MK II started shooting at the "Soldier" with a minigun *6:50Dudeguy WC *the "Soldier" throws a cube grenade at the ground and disappears* *6:50HiddenlichKeira: When will this all end... *Hobo: The bombs won't stop going off for a few hours sweetheart, get comfortable *6:51Dudeguy WCCarpenter: Well at least someone was smart enough to come in here *6:51HiddenlichYoyo: Only 5 soldiers came down *6:51Finn168719Finn Clone MK II: We need a way to get into the UFO. *6:51HiddenlichYoyo: *Sniff* The others died for this great intergalactic nation *Hobo: That won't work. Especially with all of these tactical nukes coming down every few minutes *Hobo: The blasts and radiation bursts would kill us. *6:53PickleodeonThe Hobo and Carpenter are sucked up *6:53Hiddenlich *We are far underneath the ground, Pickle *6:53Finn168719Yep. *6:53HiddenlichIf they were still above, the nukes would have incinerated them to bits *6:53Pickleodeonoh *ok *6:54Finn168719or even turn them into Feral ghouls *6:54Dudeguy WCCarpenter: I have good weapons guys *Carpenter: Believe it or not, I actually modified a lot of my tools *6:54HiddenlichHobo: Good enough to stop us from getting hit by nukes, or dying from super hazardous radiation? *6:55Dudeguy WCCarpenter: No, but they are still weapons *Carpenter: Like this nail gun that literally rapid-fires nails *6:55Finn168719FInn Clone MK II: Or even turn into Supermutants? *6:55HiddenlichHobo: What are you talking about? *Keira: I don't think we will be going up anytime soon. *Keira: We will have to find another location to go up from. *Keira: Outside of the colony *Hobo: What do you mean "outside the colony"? *6:57Dudeguy WCCarpenter: Well once we're "outside the colony" we'll need to make sure we have weapons to use *6:57HiddenlichHobo: No one has established other colonies on other parts of this planet. *Hobo: Unless if the government have been- *Yoyo kicks the hobo in the face *Yoyo: EVERYONE STOP TALKING BULLSH*T ABOUT OUR GOVERNMENT! *Yoyo: They would never lie to us about danger on this planet! *6:58PickleodeonSuddenly, a weird guy named Shrinalleo shows up *6:59HiddenlichHobo sees Shrinalleo *6:59PickleodeonShrinalleo: I came to hide from those nukes, you here for the same reason? *6:59Finn168719Finn Clone MK II: Yep. *6:59Dudeguy WCCarpenter: Anyone want to help me finish my sawgun? *6:59HiddenlichHobo: Yes. Sadly... *Hobo: I can, just get me away from that crazy Yoyo *Yoyo: Want a fight, prick? *7:00PickleodeonShrinalleo: I ate some weird mushroom, and now I feel imense power, as if I'm being possessed by something *7:00Dudeguy WCCarpenter: I'm gonna need someone to help me figure out how to launch the saw without it going in a random direction *7:00PickleodeonShrinalleo: Next thing I know I'm in a war torn battlefield *7:01HiddenlichHobo: Where were you before? *7:02PickleodeonShrinalleo: At the Squadron of Bladdereegee's base in the United 'Gees Galaxy *7:02HiddenlichYoyo: I was in shop during my college studies of weapon manufacturing *7:02PickleodeonShrinalleo: Heard of it? *7:02HiddenlichHobo: I have heard of the United 'Gees, but I don't know of a "Squadron of Bladergees". * *Bladdereegees *7:03Finn168719Finn Clone MK II: I was sent to this planet to fight off the invading Imperium. *7:03HiddenlichHobo: Who are they, strange man? *7:04Finn168719Finn Clone MK II: Have you ever heard of the United Kingdom of Finnittania? *7:04PickleodeonShrinalleo: Strangely enough, we are an army that's obsessed with body excrements *7:04HiddenlichHobo: Oh... *Hobo: I was questioning the name, but I didn't know it was like that. *Yoyo grabs a saw *Yoyo: Alright. So have you made any previous models? *7:05PickleodeonShrinalleo: I think I'm normally someone named Urinalleo, but my name seemed to have been changed after I ate that mushroom *It's weird *7:05HiddenlichHobo: ... *Hobo: Judging by the "alleo" in this name, I can guess that you are a, um, Fakealleo? *Dudeguy WC has left the chat. *7:06PickleodeonShrinalleo: Yes *Shrinalleo: I'm more interested in travel than other Fakealleos *7:07HiddenlichHobo: Hmm. *7:07PickleodeonShrinalleo: Maybe that's how I ended up here. *7:07HiddenlichHobo: So how do you tell the difference between you and other clones if you are all wearing the same clothes? *7:08PickleodeonShrinalleo: Our clothes are different than others *Some call us "recolors" *Shrinalleo: Anyway, do you guys need help with anything? *7:09HiddenlichHobo: Well, we are trying to figure out what to do while all of these nuclear weapons explode from above *7:10Finn168719Sargeant Dornan's ghost: Welcome to Camp Navarro... a civilian! How in the h*ll did a civilian get on this base? I'll have someone's *ss for dinner! Get this civilian off government property! *7:10HiddenlichHobo: The military fleet in this sector most likely abandoned us *Keira: ? *Keira: *Sniff* What? *7:10PickleodeonShrinalleo: I've seen war, I'm experienced with nukes *Shrinalleo: We've always traveled away by using pipes *Shrinalleo: as ridiculous as that may sound *7:12HiddenlichHobo: What kind of pipes? *7:12Finn168719Sargeant Dornan's ghost: YOU MOR-ON! *at Keira* *7:12HiddenlichKeira starts crying again *Keira: *Whispering* I am going crazy... I am going crazy... *Now louder* I AM GOING CRAZY! *7:13PickleodeonShrinalleo: Since the inhabitants of the UGU are linked with those famous red and green plumbers, we can also use warp pipes *7:13Finn168719Sargeant Dornan's ghost: Oh, so your getting crazy mo-ron! *7:13PickleodeonShrinalleo: Mystical things that warp space and time *7:14Finn168719Sargeant Dornan's ghost goes to the Hobo and started yelling at him *7:14PickleodeonShrinalleo: I have one in my pocket now, all you have to do is enter the coordnates of where they go *7:14HiddenlichHobo: That sounds interesting. *7:14Finn168719Sargeant Dornan's ghost: YOU CALL THAT INTRESTING!?! *Sargeant Dornan's ghost: YOU MO-RON! *7:14PickleodeonShrinalleo: I think it has something to do with dark matter. *7:15HiddenlichHobo: Can we go out of any pipe, even if it isn't a warp pipe? *7:16Finn168719Sargeant Dornan's ghost: If i were alive, i will kick your *ss! *7:16PickleodeonShrinalleo: Only if the coordnates you enter are already occupied by a normal pipe. *7:16HiddenlichKeira ignores Dornan, thinking is just a voice in her head *7:17Finn168719Sargeant Dornan's ghost started reincarnating into himself in front of the group *7:18HiddenlichHobo: ! *7:18Finn168719Finn Clone MK II: Oh look, it's that Enclave guy from Fallout 2. *7:19HiddenlichHobo: Coordinates: N40° 44.9064', W073° 59.0735. ON THIS PLANET! *7:20PickleodeonShrinalleo: Entered. Jump in the pipe! *7:20HiddenlichHobo: EVERYBODY! JUMP IN! *7:20Finn168719Sargeant Dornan points the plasma rifle at the Hobo *7:20HiddenlichThe Hobo jumps into the pipe *7:20Finn168719Sargeant Dornan: SH*T! *7:20HiddenlichYoyo is no where to be seen, so is the Carpenter (Dudeguy's character) *Other civilians jump in *7:21Finn168719Finn Clones and Sargeant Dornan jump in *7:21HiddenlichKeira: ... *Hobo: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *7:21Finn168719https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkKkHmFOfKE *7:22HiddenlichHobo is shot of the pipe. He rolls down a hill, but stops at the edge of a cliff * *Shot out of the pipe *7:24Finn168719Finnittanian Soldiers and an Enclave Drill Sargeant is shot out of the pipe *7:24HiddenlichHobo: Holy sh- *7:24Finn168719Sargeant Arch Dornan (Enclave Drill Sargeant) squishes the Hobo *7:24Hiddenlich *There is a crashed UFO in a large canyon area *7:25Pickleodeonhttp://gamejolt.com/games/fortran-the-rich-chronicles/109019 The first known game based on Weegeepedia canon *i have to go *bye *7:26Finn168719bye *Pickleodeon has left the chat. *7:27HiddenlichHobo: Get off me! *7:28Finn168719Sargeant Dornan: Shut up maggot! *7:31HiddenlichHobo: Come on! *7:31Finn168719Sargeant Dornan: Lift me up as a soldier you maggot! *7:32HiddenlichHobo pushs Sargeant Dornan off of him *7:32Finn168719Sargeant Dornan: YOU MO-RON! *Sargeant Dornan shoots the Hobo with a plasma rifle *7:34HiddenlichHobo: AHHHHHH!!! *7:34Finn168719Finn Clone MK II punches Sargeant Dornan at the head *7:34HiddenlichA civilian tackles Dornan *Civilian: GET HIS GUN! GET HIS GUN! *7:35Finn168719Sargeant Dornan kicks a Civilian at the stomach *Finn Clone MK II started stomping at Sargeant Dornan's face *Sargeant Dornan's power armor began to be damaged. *7:36HiddenlichThe civilian does an elbow drop on Sergeant Dornan *Civilian: GAHHHH!!! MY ELBOW! I FORGOT THIS SUIT WAS METAL! *7:37Finn168719Finn Clone MK II: My suit is metal too. Category:Colonization Series Category:Unfinished Roleplays